poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A League of His Own!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A League of His Own in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Lumiose City) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! There it is! Awesome, Kalos League here we come! Narrator: Ash has won his eight Kalos gym badges and now our heroes have arrive in Lumiose City sight of the Kalos League. This is where Ash's greatest challenge yet is about to begin. Malva: The entire city of Lumiose is celebrating Kalos League. The city is possibly with excitement and the fans are eagerly waiting for it to begin. I Malva and my partner Margaret we'll be covering the Kalos League with all of it's excitement. Margaret: I think this will be great opportunity to interview a trainer who will compete in a tournament, now let's go. (Malva and Margaret walks off) Meowth: Remind me, not to be a TV crew again. Jessie: Now, now. This will be a golden opportunity to steal some great Pokemon! James: Right now, there are more than I can count. Jessie: In the meantime let's earn us a little cash. James: A great way to get food and Pokemon! (Jessie and James walks away an Meowth tries to walk but Wobbuffet stops) Meowth: Keep it steady down there. (Then we cut to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Wow! It's huge! Bonnie: So many People too! Tai Kamiya: This place is so epic! Krader: Yeah, yeah! Ash will win the Kalos League! Clemont: And to think, we're finally here! Serena: For Ash's battle of all battles takes place! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Along with tons of strong trainers and Pokemon! I'm excited just thinking about it, you too? Pikachu: Pika! Emerl: I can't wait to see you battle. Good luck, my friend. Malva: Excuse me! Are you competing in the Kalos League? Ash Ketchum: Uh, that's right. Margaret: Mordecai! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Margaret! Mordecai: Margaret! You're interviewing the Kalos League too? Margaret: '''Yeah. My dad and I are in the Kalos League. '''Malva: Will you let me interview you? Ash Ketchum: You wanna interview me? Mimi Tachikawa: I wanna be in the interview too! Mordecai: You can interview me and Rigby please. (Then Team Rocket sees the heroes) Jessie: They found the twerps! Meowth: Rotten Twerp luck. Margaret: '''Roll the camera! (Team Rocket roll the camera) '''Malva: You're name please? Ash Ketchum: '''It's Ash. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. '''Emerl: My name is Emerl, the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Tai Kamiya: Hey, my name is Tai and that's my Digimon partner Agumon. Davis Motomiya: The name is Davis and this is my partner named Veemon. Takato Matsuki: Takato. And this is my best buddy Guilmon. Takuya Kanbara: Don't forget about me, Takuya! That's my name, baby! Marcus Damon: Marcus Damon! And my partner is Agumon! Mikey Kudo: I'm Mikey Kudo! And this is Shoutmon! Tagiru Akashi: And I'm Tagiru! And my parter right here is Gumdramon! Malva: Tell us what you hope to accomplish here? Ash Ketchum: Sure thing. I'm here so I can win at all! Battle by battle, step by step! I'll be the Kalos League champ! We'll you asked. Margaret: This must be you're lucky day! You will soon be the champion in the Kalos League. Malva: Good luck, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. And we'll see. (Then we see a trainer growls) (Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A League of his Own! Volectro: '''This Kalos League is crazy! '''Teslo: Yeah! I can't wait for Ash to win! Serena: You better hurry, Ash, or you're not gonna be able to register in time. Izzy Izumi: She's right, you know. Ash Ketchum: So many people are stopping to good luck. (Then a Trainer shows up) Everett: Hold up. So since you have already decided your the winner, show me how strong you are. Max Taylor: Show us what Pokemon you had? Everett: Let's have a battle! (Everett throws his Pokeball summoning his Furfrou) Ash Ketchum: Wow, a Furfrou! Perfect timing! This will be my prim league... (He was about to throws his Pokeball to summon one of his Pokemon but Serena grabs his wrist) Serena: There's no time for that! Rigby: Aw, what?! Come on, why?! Serena: You've got to register. Rigby: Come on! I really want to see that dude and his Furfrou battle one of Ash's Pokemon! Benson: No. We need Ash to register, or he'll never join the league, Rigby. Clemont: We're sorry, but the thing is Registration is going to close soon. I hope you'll excuse us. Serena: No time to waste. Ash Ketchum: Sorry, next time promise. Emerl: Well how about another time. (They walk away leaving Everett and Furfrou behind) Serena: What will you do, if you can't compete, because you miss Registration? Muscle Man: You can be such a kid, bro. Hi Five Ghost: '''You said it. (At sunset everyone are gathered eating foods) '''Serena: So close. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, but we made it just in time. Just think everyone here has won lots of Gym Battles. This will be great, I can't wait to battle them. Takuya Kanbara: This is going to be awesome, make us so proud of you winning the league, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Takuya. I will. Terriermon: Look! (They see Sawyer as the flashback starts) Ash Ketchum: '''Just watch, I'm gonna do it, no doubted I'll get my eight gym badge here. We'll battle in Kalos League, I'm gonna break my loosing streak. And then you and I will even the score! '''Sawyer: Yeah. You're on Ash! (Flashback ends as Ash and Sawyer nods their heads to each other) Sawyer: '''(Talks in his mind) I knew he make it here. I've been looking up to him for so long. And he didn't disappoint. '''Amethyst: '''Well, don't be so dramatic, you made it, to the Kalos League. (Then something hits Ash in the back, it was Tierno) '''Tierno: Hey, Ash! Good to see ya! Ash Ketchum: It's Tierno! Trevor: Nice to see ya, Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon! Emerl: It's Trevor too! Don: Rigby! How's my big bro? Rigby: What's up, Don. Tai Kamiya: I didn't know you had a brother, Rigby. Agumon: He looks like you, but taller. Don: Who are these people? Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. Don: Tai. Give me some sugar. (Hugs Tai) Nice to meet ya. Kazu Shioda: What's up! Bonnie: How's it going? Tierno: Just fine Bonnie! And seeing you is the best ever! Serena: Thanks a lot! Tierno: Trevor and I watch you in the Pokemon Showcase, you were so good! Serena: Thanks, Tierno. I did manage to become queen. Tierno: But you'll always be a queen to me. (He blink his eye making the heart come towards Serena but she moved away from the heart) Serena: So where's Shauna. Trevor: She said she's coming later. Serena: That's great. Pearl: Well that's nice. Ash Ketchum: Are you guys competing? Tierno: I'm sure am. I'm gonna win the competition! Trevor: '''Oh, yeah, that's what you think! I'm gonna win the whole thing too! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Great! So am I! '''Emerl: I wish you the best of luck, Ash! - Voice: Hey there. (The heroes turned to hear the voice comes from is Christopher Robin) Pooh Bear: Christopher Robin? Christopher Robin: Hi everybody Ash Ketchum: Hi Christopher long time no see. - - Pokemon Trainer #1: Look it's Songbird Serenade! (Everyone sees Songbird Serenade walking towards the heroes) Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm looking for Ash Ketchum. (She does her pose while the pony takes pictures of her) Songbird Serenade: I want to tell him and friends I came to the Kalos League to find out who will win and be the champion. Ash Ketchum: Songbird Serenade! Twilight Sparkle: Hi. - - - Tai Kamiya: Guys, look. (They see Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim, Ron and Rufus and walk pass them was Professor Sycamore, he wanted to offer Alain a handshake, but Alain walks away as the Alain's friends are worried and they followed him) Ash Ketchum: Max, Kim Professor Sycamore, Alain and the others. Takato Matsuki: Let's go see them. Tigger: I wanna see them too! Piglet: Wait! Tai Kamiya: Wait up you guys! Flain: Wait up, dudes! Ash, Emerl, Tai & Agumon: Alain! Flain: Hey, guys! Camillot: It's all of you again! Ash Ketchum: I'm competting are you? Alain: Yeah, because I wanna battle against you. Ash Ketchum: Really? Zoe Drake: He is competting. Right, Alain? Alain: There's the matter of Mega Evolution energy too. For now my goal is to keep on advancing, you make sure you do the same thing. Ash Ketchum: I will! No way I'll lose! The point is to win the whole thing! Tai Kamiya: That's right, buddy! Emerl: We know you can win! Davis Motomiya: See ya, Alain. Alain: You too, Davis. Kim Possible: '''See you tomorrow, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: Bye, Kim. (Alain and the others leaves) Pooh Bear: Alain came to the Kalos League too. Ash Ketchum: Yep. Tigger: '''This is so excited! '''Rabbit: Yes. Piglet: He's here too? Takato Matsuki: Oh, yes. Guilmon: He's very a nice guy. Marcus Damon: '''Guys, come on, the ceremony is about to start! '''Davis Motomiya: Right, let's go! Ash Ketchum: Okay! Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. We will now annouce the match up for the first round. Up on the monitor, there you have them. (The cards of the trainers begin to swirl around to each other and then turns around of Trainers they will battle each other tomorrow) Announcer: First round, match ups. Ash Ketchum: Wow! First is Trevor and Alain! Kari Kamiya: Ash, look! You're in the second battle! Ash Ketchum: I wonder who my opponent is? (Ash sees the trainer) Tierno: I'm in battle 23, alright! Annoucer: Best of luck, everyone! (Everyone cheers and applause) Takuya Kanbara: Now this is exciting! Amethyst: Yeah, look at the people cheering! - - - Ash Ketchum: Well when I'm a Pokémon Master that will be the first thing to go. Tiketz: (In Zazu's voice) Not so long as I'm around. Ash Ketchum: (In Young Simba's voice) Well in that case you're fired. Benson: (Laughs) Nice try, but only the Pokémon Master can do that. Kari Kamiya: Well he's the Pokémon Master. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, so you have to do what he tells you. Volectro: Not yet I don't, and with attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping to be a pathetic master indeed. Ash Ketchum: (In Young Simba's voice) Not the way I see it. (The song I Just Can't Wait to Be King plays) Ash Ketchum: ::I'm gonna be a mighty master, ::So enemies, beware! Steven Universe: ::Well, I've never seen a king of Pokemon ::With quite so little hair. Ash Ketchum: ::I'm gonna be the main event, like no master was before. ::I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my Pokemon! Globert: ::Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Ash Ketchum: ::Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! Steven Universe: ::You've rather to long way to go, Ash! If you think... Ash Ketchum: ::No one sayin' do this! Benson: ::Now when I say that- Serena: ::No one sayin' be there! Benson: ::What I meant was- Emerl: ::No one sayin' stop that! Benson: ::What you don't realize- Ash and Serena: No one sayin' see here! Benson: Now see here! Ash Ketchum: Free to run around all day! Skips: Well, that's definitely out- Ash Ketchum: Free to do it all my way! Benson: I think it's time that you and I. Arranged a heart-to-heart. Ash Ketchum: Masters don't need advice From little horn-bills, for a start. Tiketz: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Kalos? I wouldn't hang about! Benson: This child is getting wildly out of my gumballs. Ash Ketchum: Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! (Instrumental breaks) Ash Ketchum: Everybody, look left! Everybody, look right! Everywhere you look I'm... Standin' in the spotlight! Volectro: Not yet! All Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Members: Let every Pokemon go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be Ash Ketchum's finest fling! Ash Ketchum: Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! (Just can't wait to be a Master) Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! (Just can't wait to be a Master) Oh, I just can't wait... To be a Master! (The song ends) T.K. Takaishi: Awesome! Emerl: Good luck winning the battle. Ash Ketchum: Thanks you guys. Gobba: (Laughing) Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Let's go eat McDonalds! I heard they have it in the Kalos League! Takuya Kanbara: Sounds good to me. Muscle Man: We should go eat, Buffalo Kingdom. Ron Stoppable: They even have Bueno Nachos! Pooh Bear: '''Which reminds me. Eeyore and I have to go find some honey. '''Rabbit: '''How come if you need food, like a time like this? '''Rika Nonaka: Yeah, how many times you've think of honey? Pooh Bear: I practice. Guilmon: Hey, Takato. Can we eat McDonalds in the Kalos League please? Takato Matsuki: You know some of us aren't hungry all the time- (His stomach growls) Guilmon: That's not what your stomach is saying. - - - - - - (The next day the opening ceremony of the Kalos League begins) - - (Now we see Professor Sycamore and Diantha are sitting on their chairs while Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle are sitting on their thrones) Announcer: First up our opening ceremony. Kalos champion Diantha and so as the Princesses of Sun, Moon, Love and Friendship are Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle will deliver the opening speech. (Diantha, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance walks to the balcony as they begin their speeches) - - - - - (The battle begins) Announcer: Now, which Charizard will make the first move? - - - - Trevor: Kay, time to show off, right from the start. Let's get to it, Charizard! (He touches his keystone) (Trevor's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard Y) Announcer: Trevor's Charizard has just mega-evolved! - All Heroes: (Surprised) Wow! Pearl: What? - - - Davis Motomiya: Two Charizard can mega evolve. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (At Sunset) - - - - - - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts